To Sacrifice a Fairytale
by Aster Williams
Summary: "Once upon a time" Lovino has heard these words all his life and has grown to be sick of it. He knew that he would never have his own fairytale, especially when his brother Feliciano is brought into the picture. Eventually Lovino decided that he would create his own story...but everything comes at a price. Bad Summary. No Beta. Yaoi. AU. Spamano. GerIta. FRUK. Americest. and More
1. Prologue

**To Sacrifice a Fairytale**

by DUke Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning: Explicit language and sexual situations. Includes sexism (maybe, if anything its minor), incest, hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. Alternate Universe._

* * *

**Prologue**

The weather outside was bright and sunny; the people of the small kingdom danced and cheered as they played in the open fields. Children laughed and cheered as they chased each other around out of sheer joy. Men dressed up in their finest vests and women blushed behind laced fans; boys were scolded for playing in the mud while girls were weaving crowns out of flowers. The smell of fresh grass and newly made bread incased the kingdom as music echoed every alleyway. People were laughing and cheering for that particular day was a day for celebration. The two young princes were turning eighteen, when the new king was going to be crowned and the greatest honor was going to be bestowed on the other. Hours passed before the royal family made their appearance. An old man of forty-two gave a large smile as he stepped down from his horse and his two grandsons followed suit. The king made his way up onto the wooden platform and stood in the center with the princes at either side of him. The crowd cheered and clapped as the king began his speech that was passed down from generation to generation.

Feliciano Vargas bit his lip as he kept his eyes on the wooden platform below his leather shoes. That day was a day that should not be celebrated; it was a day that everyone in the kingdom should be ashamed. His honey brown eyes glistened as he strained to keep the tears from sliding down his face, anger and sadness engulfed his whole body as his grandfather continued with the speech. It was sickening to think that the small kingdom that he grew up in was so cruel and evil, how could they just let this event happen again and again. The sound of applause caught the young prince off guard, Feliciano held his head up as he forced his eyes to dry. Taking a step forward, Feliciano peered into the aspiring eyes of all the people of the kingdom. With a shaky breath, Feliciano summoned up all his courage to keep his composure light and happy.

Lovino Vargas held his head up high as his brother spoke with his smooth and charismatic tone. Lovino smiled to himself, this would be the day that he would make everything right. Lovino had finally accepted what was to come in the near future; he had accepted his fate. After years of rebelling and spending his last moments running away, the young prince understood now. Lovino was no hero and he knows it, but he is no villain either. He was simply a prince who didn't understand the importance of his role and was trying to be something he wasn't. The dark brunette looked down into the crowd; a single man with a dark cloak caught his eyes. The prince's eyes softened as he soon looked away from the hidden figure and took a step forward to start his speech:

"My name is Prince Lovino Vargas, brother of Prince Feliciano Vargas and grandson of King Romulus Vargas. Eighteen years ago, my destiny was chosen as I were to follow in my late uncle's footsteps and my ancestors before me. For the past eighteen years I ran away from my fate and never accepted my role, but here I am now standing before you, and I finally understand why my ancestors stood here in my place years and years ago. With this crown and scepter I accept my fate as the King…" there was a long pause as Lovino's lips curled up into small smile.

He will finally become the king everyone wanted him to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*DRIP*

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	2. Chapter 1

**To Sacrifice a Fairytale**

by DUke Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning: Explicit language and sexual situations. Includes sexism (maybe, if anything its minor), incest, hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. Alternate Universe._

___Featured in this Chapter: Spamano. GerIta, Pirate!England, Pirate!Spain_

* * *

**C****hapter One**

"BASTARD!"

That was last word shouted in the main halls of the palace soon quieted down. It was just the start of sunset as a young man with long curly black hair ran into the trees, the man that Lovino Vargas knew so well. The young prince slammed the door shut as he kicked his bed post, only to yell in pain from missing the post and falling onto his back. Tears and streamed down the young prince's face as his nose was soon red from rubbing it so much. Lovino was use to this though, but each time still stabbed his heart.

It all started about ten years ago, when his family was attacked by a band of pirates and Lovino was seven years old. All the servants were either killed or raped, some both, and his family was separated. The two infamous pirates Arthur and Antonio had banned together to ambush the kingdom and were successful. Lovino hid under his bed, hoping that someone would save him. He thought his prayers were answered when a pair of familiar boots was near the edge of the bed. Though it quickly went away when he felt a hand grab his leg and drag him from underneath the bed. His nails hurt as they were dragged across the wooden floors and his voice let out a scream of fear. Kicking and fighting, Lovino was soon pinned down on the ground with his hands behind his back and a sword at his throat. It was at the moment when he met Antonio face to face, in short Lovino was taken prisoner and forced to live in a cell. Lovino hated those times since he was treated as both a whore and a prisoner despite his young age. His captors would sometimes come down and beat him or, if they wanted, they would fuck him. It wasn't until Captain Antonio came down to his cell that Lovino was treated decently. He eventually became the captain's personal whore before Lovino actually was accepted as more than just a whore or a prisoner. One could say that he worked up the latter and gain the pirate's trust, but it was more complicated than that. Though, Lovino spent a good portion of his life with the pirates before he was rescued by his kingdom's allies.

Lovino curled up into a ball closed his eyes; he refused to let any tears fall down. He truly missed those times being locked up in Antonio's cells and living his life at sea, it was the time that he truly felt acknowledged. Sure his kingdom respected him, he was always welcomed to any place he entered, and people always wanted to be around him, but inside he knew that he wasn't the one that people wanted to see. Lovino felt as if he was the darker version of his younger brother, Feliciano Vargas, who was always so happy and cheerful. Despite his love for his family, Lovino envied his brother for being so charismatic. It was hard for Lovino to interact with people since he always says what he thinks, it's not that he dislikes people it is more about people not liking him. He was very direct and told things how he views them, he wasn't an optimistic like his brother, and he wasn't as cheerful as his brother. Lovino didn't understand why he was like he that, it was something that came natural to him. He had come to learn that it was better to push people away before they push him away, which only sent him further into his lonesome life.

The dark brunet prince was curled up on the floor for several minutes before his body was aching and he forced himself to crawl into his bed. When he was younger he would spend his nights curled up next to Antonio. Despite his rescue, Lovino would always sneak out on the last night of every month to visit the shores where his pirate lover was waiting. He didn't know what the pirate captain saw in him, but Lovino convinced himself that Antonio truly did love him. Every time, they would have a passionate night of drinking, dancing, singing, sexing, and any other activities they decide. Sometimes, Antonio would sneak into the castle and surprise Lovino. Lovino would blush and start arguing before giving into Antonio's every desire. He knew that Antonio was only for the sex, but Lovino kept lying to himself and convinced himself that Antonio was in love with him. This continued on for years, and each time their relationship kept spiraling down. This started when Antonio almost mistook Feliciano for Lovino, luckily Lovino caught Antonio before he talked to Feliciano. Eventually Antonio started to ask if Feliciano would be interested in joining Lovino's and his little secret relationship. It was at that point that Lovino started to do anything he could to keep Antonio by his side, anything to make Antonio forget about Feliciano. Anything. Lovino didn't want to lose his one and only person to his brother.

Lovino hugged his extra pillow close to his body; he hoped that Antonio would be waiting for him at the shore in the next week. It was one of Lovino's many fears: losing Antonio and being alone in his kingdom forever suffering by himself. The prince opened his eyes and stared at the empty space in front of him. He'll be fine tonight, after all this wasn't their first fight. He inhaled the faint scent of alcohol and sweat on the pillow, Lovino's lips quivered as he was not sure if he wanted to smile or frown. It smelt like Antonio, oh how Lovino wanted it to be those nights when Antonio had his arms around him. With that though, Lovino closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo walked through the forest as he knew that he was safe from the sight of castle guards. It was another night that he was going to spend alone, but it didn't really surprise him at all. He was a pirate after all and his relationship with a crown prince was not going to be easy, though Antonio did like what the prince had to offer. True, Antonio wasn't one to settle down nor was he one to just walk away; he was a man of his word after all. Growing up a pirate himself, Antonio was a man of the sea and learned how to become as great as his father once was. When he was old enough, Antonio gathered his own crew and went out of his way to take on various other pirates. As he fought in battles, Antonio had his fair share of victories and defeats. Eventually his crew became infamous in the southern parts of the known waters, and Antonio was given the title 'the Prince of the Southern Seas'; his popularity almost threatened 'the Prince of the Northern Seas' himself, Arthur Kirkland. The two sea 'princes' would often clash together, though their rivalry didn't stop them from becoming acquaintances. Each 'prince' alone were feared and admired, but together they were a force of pure terror.

Antonio's lips curled up into a satisfied grin as he stood in front of the open sea, on the shores of the small kingdom. His ship was hidden amongst the mist and he was sure his men were laughing and dancing with the other whores that they picked up along the way. Making his way along the beach, he kept his guard up knowing that he could be attacked at any moment. The pirate captain knew that this particular kingdom wanted his head on the stake for imprisoning their 'oh so dear and beloved' prince, Antonio let out an amused huff as he chuckled to himself. The thought that they actually honored and praised Antonio's whore was so amusing, especially since they knew the fate that the prince was going to eventually face. Pushing back a few strands of his dark brown, curly hair out of his face, Antonio made his way to the docks and saw his loyal men waiting for him. His men straightened up before climbing onto the boat with their captain and rowing towards the large ship in the distance.

Once Antonio was safely on his ship again, he went straight to his quarters where no one would disturb him. They would set sail just before sunset when the fog would begin to fade. Taking off his jacket and loosening his blouse, Antonio kicked off his boots and pulled out his red ribbon out of his hair. Tonight was a night that Lovino was not in the best of moods, but that was something that Antonio couldn't control. He was patient with his little whore, but in the end he would get what he wants. Antonio was not in love with Lovino nor was he in love with his whore's younger brother. Antonio simply thought of them as fancy ores, like gold, out of all the other ores in the land; and he was not going to give up his life for a mere dirty scrap of gold. Lying back on his bed, Antonio stared up at the old wooden ceiling as he thought of his little prince trapped in the castle. He was sure that Lovino thought of Antonio as his prince that would take him away from the prison that he was in, but Antonio was no prince. Antonio was a pirate that was as free as the sea and did as he pleased for his own benefit, not for anyone else. The life of a pirate was not for flimsy love; it was a life of hardship and only brought pain and agony. Now there are exceptions, as there are for anything, but not a lifestyle for a prince of a royal family. There was a reason why pirates don't save princesses, and go after whores instead. Pirates could die any day like a knight but knights fight for something more important while pirates fight for themselves. Antonio grinned to himself as he played with a small gold coin in his hands.

"Oh Lovino mi hermoso puta[1], dreamin' Imma Prince Charmin' is pointless. I'm the Prince of the Southern Seas 'n an infamous one at that."

* * *

Lovino frowned as he sat at the grand table with his family. His grandfather was at the head of the table; Lovino sat on the right side of him while his brother, Feliciano, sat on his grandfather's left. Before him was an extravagant breakfast that their servants made them. It seemed like a waste of food to Lovino since the three of them could never eat so much, but it was better to have too much than too little. Slowly eating his breakfast, Lovino tried to ignore his brother's voice as Feliciano talked about his newest painting that he had apparently completed last night. It was always like this: Feliciano was talking about all his accomplishments while his grandfather sat in awe. Many years ago, Lovino would have talked about his accomplishments like creating a new food that he created, but all he got was a smile from his grandfather and a "good job, big brother" from Feliciano before Feliciano continued telling what he had done. Lovino found that it was pointless to try and started to give up on almost everything, all except for Antonio. Setting his plate down, Lovino excused himself and walked away after pushing in his chair.

He couldn't take it any longer and decided to take a walk in the garden. The fresh air always calmed him down since it was the closest he could get to the sea, where he wanted to be. Looking up at the blue sky above, the prince watched as the white clouds passed by and casted shadows on the ground below. The garden was full of various fruits, vegetables, herbs, and spices. Lovino loved to pick the tomatoes since they were his favorite raw food to eat. Speaking of tomatoes, he bent down to find one that looked appetizing. Washing the tomato off and cleaning it, Lovino bit into the tomato and continued his way into the garden. He passed by many servants that were taking their breaks in the garden, many of them were gossiping about things going on in the kingdom.

"The prince's birthday is coming up soon, one more year and then the new prince will be crowned king."

Lovino stopped in his tracks as he hid behind a large tree. He didn't know who was talking, but he didn't want to walk past whoever it was. It was true, Lovino's and Feliciano's seventeenth birthday was coming up soon and then after that they would be eighteen, the time when Lovino would have to face his fate. Leaning against the tree, Lovino looked at the half eaten tomato in his hand. He didn't want accept his fate; no one would even want his fate. How could his people believe that his fate was nothing but honor and glory? Lovino closed his eyes and dropped his arms, clutching his fists making the tomato splatter on his pants. Cursing under his breath, Lovino dropped the tomato before shaking his hand to get all the tomato juice off. He walked back inside, ignoring the curious eyes glancing at him; Lovino went to his room before rummaging through his clothes. Taking off his boots and pants, he put on a new pair before throwing the dirty ones onto his bed; the servants would find them and clean them. Lovino sat down and put on his boots once again while muttering to himself.

The young dark brunet continued his slow and long day of occupying time. He would sometimes make his way to his brother's art room and would paint with his brother, but usually ended up quitting half way. Sometimes Lovino would go out and train for any battles he may have to lead, that were if he was even allowed to. Other times Lovino would take a nap or read, which happened to be one of his favored pass times. Today however, Lovino decided that he would visit the neighboring kingdom with his brother. This was more about protecting his brother from those bastards who took Lovino away from his happiness. Mounting his horse, Lovino rode alongside his brother who was going off about his 'true love', a man named Ludwig who happened to be an aristocrat in the kingdom that they were visiting. He scoffed at the thought of a bastard showing his sweet dear brother true love, Feliciano was better off marrying a cheerful maiden in their own kingdom.

"Oh! We're almost there brother, I'm so excited. What about you?" Feliciano asked as he looked up at Lovino, who was sitting on a slightly taller horse.

"Ya…right. I'm so excited I can hardly wait," Lovino scoffed as he rolled his eyes, but Feliciano took him literally and smiled in excitement.

"LUDWIG!" Felicano exclaimed suddenly as he stopped his horse and charged at the distant figure of a tall blond holding a royal blue and black flag.

"Hey! Feliciano!" Lovino shouted in worry as he grabbed the reins of Feliciano's horse and rode up to his brother.

Lovino's horse trotted up awkwardly as Feliciano was trying to give the taller man a hug. Lovino held in his urge to jump off his horse and kick the blond to the ground; it was something that he wanted to do, but it would only make matters worse. Stepping down from his horse, Lovino handed one of the accompanying guards the reins of both the horses before walking over to his brother. With a glare at Ludwig, Lovino pulled his brother protectively behind his back. The tension in the air was thick, save for a confused man behind an angered 'beast'. Lovino rose one of his fists into the air before punching the blond aristocrat square in the chest, though it was pointless since the aristocrat was made of pure muscle. Frustrated, Lovino tried to throw another punch but ended up being stopped by the blond's hand.

"You damn bastard! That was for not hugging my brother and this one was for being an asshole!" Lovino snapped, still attempting to punch the blond.

"It is a pleasure to see you both, Prince Feliciano and Prince Lovino," Ludwig said as he ignored Lovino's insults.

"Oi! Listen to me you – Oh Ludwig, please forgive my brother. I don't know why he hates you," Lovino started before he was interrupted and knocked to the floor by his younger brother.

"It is fine Prince Feliciano…please allow me to help you up Prince Lovino," Ludwig said as he gave a small smile to Feliciano before bending down and offering his hand to Lovino.

"As if I want your help, bastard!" Lovino said as he wiped his cheek pushed himself off the ground.

With that, Lovino dusted his clothes and continued walking into the kingdom. A few guards ran after him for protection while another stayed behind to protect the other prince, but Lovino didn't care at all and ignored the few guards that were suppose to protect him. He made his way down the dirt road, hoping that he could reside in a more secluded area. They still had a few hours to kill before he would be free from this hell place. Arms crossed over his chest, the dark brunet prince walked through the open grand doors of the small palace. Of course this small palace didn't compare to his, but it was a decent size for such a brutal kingdom. The reason why the Vargas family was even allied with the Beilschmidt family, the rulers of this particular kingdom, was because the Beilschmidt ruled a powerful military kingdom and that their ancestors fought alongside each other. Escaping to the library, Lovino was finally utterly alone. Guards were outside the doors to make sure that no intruders would disrupt the crown prince's time in the library, which was the only thing useful that they could do in Lovino's eyes. Taking a seat with a book in his lap, the prince started to pass the time by reading a popular play in a foreign kingdom: Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Feliciano cheerfully walked alongside his tall aristocrat friend; the sun was shining brightly high in the sky and the clouds were as white as snow. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of heels and the rustling of the leaves that made up the garden. The stone path swerved and twisted towards every direction, allowing a different journey for each path. The light brunet prince held a bright smile on his face as he quickened his pace. Pivoting on his toe, the prince turned towards his friend and let out a delighted chuckle. Feliciano enjoyed spending time with his friend Ludwig Beilschmidt, who was loyal to not only his kingdom but also to Feliciano's family. It was a couple years ago that Ludwig's father led the search party for Lovino when Lovino was suspected to be captured by the dread pirate Antonio the Prince of the Southern Seas. When Lovino was finally returned home safe and sound, Feliciano was overjoyed and happy enough to thank the blond aristocrat personally.

It was about two years ago when Lovino was returned home. The day he returned, Feliciano was staring out the window of his art room. The air in the room was dull and bland, something that didn't fit the cheerful young prince. Feliciano's art room was usually so full of life and a filled with beautiful music as the young prince would paint away all his emotions. The room has not heard a sound of music for the past years for Feliciano's beloved brother has gone missing. Cheek red from being pressed up against the window, Feliciano sighed as he looked over at the painting that he has yet to complete. Glossy honey brown eyes blinked a few times before streaks of tears ran escaped one corner of his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, the young prince brought his knees up to his chest in order to comfort himself. It was going to be another day without his older brother, or so Feliciano thought. It wasn't until sunset when Feliciano was sitting with his grandfather for dinner that their allies, lead by Adelwolf Beilschmidt[2], carried in the lost prince. When glistening honey brown eyes met glossy forest brown ones, Feliciano embraced his brother with tears streaming down his face. The two brothers shared the same room that night, but the next day Feliciano woke up before his brother. It was that morning that he thanked Adelwolf for all he had done and met Ludwig for the first time.

[1] mi hermoso puta – my beautiful bitch/whore/slut/etc.

[2] Adelwolf Beilschmidt – Germania

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	3. Chapter 2

**To Sacrifice a Fairytale**

by DUke Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning: Explicit language and sexual situations. Includes sexism (maybe, if anything its minor), incest, hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. Alternate Universe._

___Featured in this Chapter: Spamano. FrUK(England Only). AMERIcest. GerIta. SuFin. FACE. UK Family. Pirate!England. Pirate!Spain. Fem!France. Fem!Canada. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The crescent moon was shining high up in the sky as a few clouds covered the sky. A few owls cooed in the night sky as the shadows that hid emerged into the darkness. A single figure clad in black made its way through the maze of trees towards the open sea shore. Clutching the cape close to his body, Lovino Vargas knew every twist and turn of the forest since he traveled this way for so long. It had been a week since he had last saw his 'prince' and it had been so long for him. As the scent of the open sea filled his nose, the dark brunet quickens his pace and eventually breaks into a sprint. Waiting for him with a single lantern, Lovino knew that his 'prince' was indeed waiting for him. The heels of Lovino's boots clashed against the wooden boards of the dock, making the sound echo the hazy shore.

"Y-You're here," Lovino whispered as he jumped into the arms of the pirate.

" 'course, Imma man of m' word," Antonio purred as he balanced himself and gave the sign for his men to row them back to the ship.

"Tch…man of your word m' ass," Lovino scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"That ass belongs to me, remember?" Antonio whispered as he squeezed one of Lovino's ass cheeks, earning him a shocked gasp.

"Fuck you," Lovino cursed as a blush came across his cheek.

"Gladly, but that will be later _mi amor_[1]."

The captain, prince, and pirates made their way up the ship as the lights illuminated the deck and light hearted music was played. A small smile came across Lovino's face as he remembered when he was first invited to attend such an event. Stripping himself for his cape, Lovino loosened his blouse and grabbed a tambourine to join the band. Shaking the instrument and swaying his hips to the music, he joined his spot next to the other whores and prostitutes on the ship. Most of the whores knew him well and either respected him or was disgusted. The prostitutes didn't even bat an eye at the prince as they were preoccupied by entertaining their clients, more or less. Here on the ship, Lovino could lose himself and become who he wanted to be. He was free from his cage and he could escape his fate. Batting his hazel eyes, the dark brunet was eventually dancing with the pirate captain.

"Aye! Prince of the Southern Seas! Ye started the music wit'out me?" a sharp voice called out as the sound of boards hitting the rails could be heard.

"Prince of the Northern Seas, whatta surprise ta see ye 'ere. I thinkin' you disliked these waters," Antonio said as he walked up to the blond captain.

"Ha, I can tame any waters I come by. 'side from that I don't believe Imma here to fight."

"Then we dance!" Antonio exclaimed as he pulled Lovino towards his body by Lovino's waist.

It was rare times like this that the two princes of the seas would spend some time together, it reminded Lovino that not all pirates were just about selfish greed. Captain Arthur Kirkland did not dance and the only reason why he was here was to keep his family happy. Lovino learned that the northern pirate captain was rather a family man, which was what the crown prince admired about the pirate so much. It was a foreign concept for pirates to have a family, but no one dare said a word against it to Captain Kirkland. Just the Kirkland family alone, without mentioning any wives or children, was a feared. Adair Kirkland[2] was ruthless on the battlefield, not showing any mercy and enjoyed a good drink of whiskey. The twins Michael and Eamon Kirkland[2] did not get along with each other, but everyone knew that the twins were a perfect pair when it comes to teamwork. Llywelyn Kirkland[2] was the quietest of the Kirkland brothers, but he is one of the best thieves ever known. Finally there was Arthur Kirkland, the youngest yet the most feared out of all. His leadership and charismatic charm are his most feared weapons, despite how well he wields a sword. Every action he makes is quick and efficient, which is why every pirate in the northern seas kiss the water he sailed.

Lovino rolled his eyes as the French whore battered her eyes flirtatiously at other men, trying to make her pirate mad with jealously. Francine[3] and Madeline[3] were part of the Kirkland family, wife and daughter of Captain Kirkland respectively. Lovino dislike Francine with her flirtatious ways and how she was often found in some other pirate's bed, but he had to give her some respect on wielding a sword. She is known as a whore by most of the pirates, but few know that why she became the wife of the Prince of the Northern Seas. Rumors say that she was the one that actually taught the 'prince' to hold a sword and actually was his mentor at one point, but those are just rumors and she would never reveal her true age. Lovino glanced over at the other female in the Kirkland family, Madeline Kirkland. It amazed Lovino on how quiet and simple the daughter was compared to her brother, the loud mouth and egoistic Alfred Kirkland. Though, Lovino knew better than to say that Alfred was more feared than Madeline. Alfred was no doubt strong, but compared to Madeline, he had the bark while she had the bite. Lovino had the chance to see Madeline take down a whole ship during his short lived pirate days, something that shouldn't be surprising considering she was a Kirkland.

"Aye! Wot I say 'bout flick'n yer sister's skirt," Arthur barked as everyone laughed.

"No'un cares but you, old man!" Alfred snapped back as he pulled his sister onto his lap, earning the young pirate a blush.

"Arthur, why don't you 'n me leave the kids alone and…," Francine started before trailing off whispering in Arthur's ear.

"Well, if every'un is leav'n the deck, I'm takin' mi amor 'n bid ye all good night," Antonio winked as he grabbed Lovino's waist and headed towards his quarters.

As Lovino and Antonio walked back, Lovino glanced over his shoulder to see Francine had been able to drag Arthur to their own captain's quarters, and Madeline was straddling her brother's lap. It was no secret that Madeline and Alfred were in a very intimate relationship, to the point that Arthur is upset and horrified that his own son was fucking his sister. Lovino was not really surprised at all, part of his family married each other despite the fact that they were brother and sister. Also, Madeline and Francine are very open about their sex life and they don't spare Lovino any details. He knows that Arthur enjoys being dominated by Francine and has a foot fetish, and that Alfred likes to watch others fuck Madeline before even touching her. It doesn't really bother Lovino, but he is afraid that his brother would be involved with some creep like that Ludwig back home. His thoughts stopped when he was shoved onto the hard bed that he knew too well. Antonio locked the door behind him as Lovino started to strip himself of his clothes. Lovino had really missed this room, he finally felt like he was away from his problems and had returned home. Pulling the pirated over him, Lovino clawed at the man's back as he started to lose himself in lust and desire.

* * *

Feliciano found his brother still asleep in his bed by the time breakfast was over. It didn't surprise the light brunet at all since it was almost like a tradition for his older brother. The one time that Feliciano questioned his brother about this habit, Feliciano was shocked of how sensitive the subject was to Lovino. The young prince sighed as he shut the wooden doors and made his way to the stables. He was going to visit his allied friend once again; it was Feliciano's duty to keep close relationships with their allies after all. With a smile on plastered on his face, Feliciano adjusted his cape that was slipping off his shoulder and mounted his horse. After flashing the stable boy a charming smile, the prince traveled north with a few armed guards trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, Ludwig paced the floors of his private office. These nights have been very stressful; he had to deal with not only his kingdom but also the protection of the heir to their biggest ally. The blond stopped as he rubbed his temples to try and ease his headache, he also didn't want to deal with the hyper-active younger prince. As if on cue, Feliciano opened the doors and skipped over to Ludwig, engulfing him into a hug.

"Ludwig! I came to visit you!" Feliciano exclaimed with his excitement.

"I can see that Prince Feliciano, but I have to apologize and must cancel our…surprise meeting," Ludwig said as he tried to politely tell Feliciano that he was too stressed.

"Aw…is Luddy stressed? Let's go hunting! Hunting seems to make you happy!" Feliciano suggested as he tugged on the aristocrat's arm.

"I apologize Prince Feliciano, but I have too much to deal with right – is it my brother Lovino again?" Ludwig started before he was cut off by Feliciano.

The blond aristocrat sighed as he was dragged to his chair behind his desk and sat down. Feliciano sat on Ludwig's lap and pulled the other's head onto his shoulder. It was times like these that Ludwig forgot his place as an aristocrat and let Feliciano be on equal ground as him, which was a rare occasion. Inhaling the fragrance of the prince's soap, Ludwig tried to relax. Last night, his men have reported that Prince Lovino had once again slipped into the forest and appeared in his room the next morning. This disappearance has been going on for ages and no new information has been given. Prince Lovino continues to keep any details about his disappearance from his brother and he somehow manages to vanish into thin air whenever someone follows him, Ludwig has seen this first hand. Not only that, but there is a retaliation group of the kingdom that has been stirring up trouble. No one knows who is a member of the group and no one knows who the leader of the group is, but everyone knows that they want to take down the Vargas Kingdom. Ludwig started to believe that the group was a myth, until his own brother was kidnapped and his body was eventually found in the river that runs between the two kingdoms. His brother's dead body was a warning to Ludwig, saying that he shouldn't get in the retaliation group's way.

"Yes, and this group that has been causing a disturbance in the kingdoms," Ludwig sighed as he nuzzled his nose against the prince's neck.

"Let's take a break Luddy, the day is nice and you need a break," Feliciano suggested.

"I apologize Prince Feliciano, but – IT'S ALWAYS WORK! WORK THIS! WORK THAT! WHY DON'T' YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Ludwig started before Feliciano angrily interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you Luddy…I just I just just," Feliciano stuttered as he started to cry in frustration.

"Shhh, we'll go take a walk then," Ludwig said as he started to calm the prince down.

Ludwig was use to Feliciano's personality; he knew it all too well. Having known the prince for the past two years, the blond aristocrat had learned that Feliciano was a very hyperactive person that takes everything dramatically. Not that he was complaining, but Ludwig does enjoy the company that the prince provided. He understands how Feliciano feels as the younger brother and can related to him in various ways. Eventually, Ludwig had grown to admire the prince and eventually felt like he wanted to have a serious relationship with him. There were some doubts that Ludwig had: first of all he was a year younger than the prince, second of all he had a sadist fetish, and third of all he was an aristocrat and not worthy of having a relationship with a prince. Despite this, Ludwig confessed and was able to have a steady relationship that Feliciano felt was a little slow. Ludwig knew that Feliciano was a very fast person in general; he was quick on his feet and reflexes, he was fast to react to things, and he enjoys his life to be busy and ongoing. He tries to keep Feliciano close to the ground and to remind the hyper prince that he still needs to take things one thing at a time. Their relationship was always a little rocky, but they manage to work it out.

* * *

A young man dashed through the forest as he ran for his life. The branches and twigs clawed as his clothes as he snaked through the trees. The blond heard of the mysterious disappearances before and even knew that they were true for his 'partner' had been kidnapped only a few months ago. Running as fast as his legs could carry, he knew that he wasn't going to make it out alive. With his short legs, he had a low stride and could only allow him to run so fast. Unfortunately for him, one of his feet tripped over a bush he was jumping over and sent him rolling down a small hill. Groaning and whining in pain, the young blond man was paralyzed on the ground. When his chasers found him, his skin was bruised and covered in mud and plants. The blond's once sparkling eyes were now dulled with fear and hopelessness. He hoped to be buried by his 'partner'…no…husband…he would finally admit it…when the kingdom finds his body. As his limp body was thrown over the horse, all he could think about is when he was going to die. Maybe if he closed his eyes he would be able to die sleeping a peaceful death. Trying to ignore the pain that his body was experiencing, the blond was able to finally go to sleep by the time his chasers reached their destination.

* * *

_Tino Vainamoinen smiled as he waved goodbye to the sick child, being one of the few doctors in his section of the kingdom Tino was well known for his kind and soft nature with children. Carrying his bag over his shoulder and waving over a carriage, Tino couldn't wait to get home from work and curl up with his puppy and 'partner'. Once he stepped into the carriage, Tino directed the coachman to the small farm that he called his home. The blond doctor sunk back down into the red cushioned seat and rested his head against the wooden boards of the carriage. It had been a long day and he was eager to sleeping in the next day. Most likely his 'partner' would wake him up with breakfast made and share a good morning kiss. Tino sighed at the thought; he truly lived a good life._

_Getting out of the carriage Tino almost dropped his bag to find his home burned to a crisp. Firemen were putting out the fire with buckets of water and his dog was barking in fear. Tino's violet blue eyes widened in shock as his eyes frantically searched for a tall figure clad in dark blue. Setting down his bag, he bolted for the pile of ashes and falling wooden poles that was once his house. He would have searched for hours in the mess if the firemen hadn't stopped him. Tears fell from his eyes as he was told that his 'partner's body was never found. Tino spent hours putting up missing person signs and called neighboring kingdoms if they saw anything out of the ordinary._

_Tino didn't know how many hours, days, weeks, months, years had passed since he last saw his 'partner'. He was still hesitant to even call his 'partner' husband since he was sure their relationship was not that intimate. Sure, the two lived together and his 'partner' would always tell him that he loved him, but Tino was still unsure of his feelings. Maybe it was because he wasn't interested in a relationship, maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone, or maybe it was because his 'partner' was the only one that was interested in him. Tino sighed as he looked out of his window of the hotel he was staying at while his house was being reconstructed. The blond lost count of the days and tried to occupy his mind so he didn't have to think about his burnt down home and missing 'partner'. His dog was staying with some friends of his since the dog was a gift from his 'partner', so it left Tino all alone. Tino picked up a habit of walking to the missing person's office after his work, grabbing two shots of vodka on his way home, and walking the entire way. He didn't know what to do with his life._

* * *

Tino's blue eyes fluttered open to find himself sleeping in makeshift bed of straw and hay. Groaning, he tried to prop himself up only to find that he couldn't. His limbs and torso were covered in bandages, and a man was resting his head on his stomach. The blond squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the morning light, the first thing that popped into his head was that he was alive. He wasn't dead. Tino's eyes darted around to find an escape root, only to find that his chasers had left the door wide open. Flashing his eyes down towards the sleeping man, Tino couldn't help but gasp. The sleeping man stirred as Tino's eyes started to water, Tino couldn't believe it. For all these months, Tino had thought that _he_ was dead. Angriness, sadness, happiness, vengefulness and eagerness boiled in Tino's body as he was overwhelmed with what was happening. He had finally found his husband…Berwald Oxenstierna.

[1] _mi amor_ – my love

[2] Adair Kirkland (Scotland), Michael Kirkland (Ireland), Eamon Kirkland (Northern Ireland), Llywelyn Kirland (Wales)

[3] Francine (Fem!France), Madeline (Fem!Canada)

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


End file.
